Flippy vs Chucky
Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) vs Chucky/Charles Lee Ray (Child's play/Chucky series) Is a What If? Death Battle. It features two small beings with a lot of killing rage! Who will win? Who will die? ''Description'' Happy Tree Friends Vs Child's Play and Bride of Chucky/ Seed of Chucky/ Curse of Chucky. Two midgets that show that size doesn't count. Will Flippy slice his way to victory? Or will Chucky be a cut above the competition? Interlude Wiz: Serial Killers, they come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And some times they come in the most cute things possible! Wiz: Flippy, the traumatized veteran of Happy Tree Friends Boomstick: And Chucky the killer doll who wants to be a real boy...wait is he Pinochio!? Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Flippy wakes up for a Death Battle Wiz:Flippy is a green bear who participated in the Weaponized Animal Regiment aka. the W.A.R. Boomstick: He was an expert in booby traps and an expert in army combat but not that very bright and was quickly promoted to sergeant Wiz: But all that changed when he invaded the enemy cat base, he lead his team composed of Mouse-Ka-boom and Sneaky in the operation Tiger Bomb. His allies died in the process and he was forced to hide from the enemy in the corpse of his own friends! Boomstick: Damn! That'll ruin your day! While hidding there Flippy's mind snapped and he developed a psychopathic alter ego, Evil Flippy, a blood thirsty version of himself with no remorse! And absolute killing machine and quickly killed every enemy! Wiz: Since then Flippy has suffered from the hardships of war, his mind a ticking time bomb! Flippy is always happy and go-lucky but just hearing one sound that sounds like any war weapon triggers his alter ego and he goes on a killing spree! Boomstick: And believe me! The last thing you want is to be around this guy when he goes nuts! He'll gut you like a fish in mere seconds! And the only way he'll stop is if he dies or he eventually calms down! Wiz: flippy might be very strong and cunning, but he isn't very bright in fact the reason his comrades died was because of his sheer stupidity, but he is still very creative when it comes to killing. But sometimes his sheer cunning and brutal nature and dumbness can lead to his death! Boomstick: But it doesn't matter because Flippy is still one mean green fighting machine! Flippy runs over some trick or treaters on the Halloween special Chucky resurrects for a Death Battle Wiz: Charles Lee Ray the Lakeshore Strangler was a notorious killer who was on the run! Until he was betrayed by his partner in crime Eddie, he was chased by a police man to a toy store where the famous line of dolls know as the Good-Guys were stored, he was shot and near death, until he transferred his soul via Voo-doo he implanted his conscious into one of the dolls. Boomstick: Charles was presumed dead until he resurfaced as the present for a little boy named Andy Barkley....Wait! The kids name is Andy!? And his toy is alive!? Does he have some connection with Toy Story!? I'll look it up! (Clicking sounds) Wow! This movie actually came before Toy Story!? And here I thought Toy Story had more connections with The Shining! Does Toy Story have more connections with scary movies!? Wiz: Anyway! Charles went on a rampage and making the police suspect it was Andy! Chucky thought he was invincible and for some time, he was. But this didn't last long because the longer he remains in the dolls body he will become more and more human giving him his human weaknesses back and adding to that he can only die if he gets shot through the heart. Boomstick: But after dying over and over, he manages to come back in by being rebuilt, more Voo-Doo,and both at the same time! He has managed to overcome many challenges, even bringing ruin to a military school and wrecking havoc in Hollywood! Yeah! Chucky: Hey wanna play?' ' Boomstick: NO! Wiz: Chucky is a master at playing his victims into his traps and is extremely cunning and can basically turn anything into a murdering weapon, granted that his rage and stubbornness can cause his defeat, but if given enough time he can manage to adapt to the given situation. Plus he can use Voo-Doo as a weapon to attack victims, he can use his amulet to transfer his soul to another body, and can even use a voo-doo doll to control enemies. Boomstick: Well, one thing is for sure......WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THAT MESSED UP DOLL SEX SHIT IN BRIDE OF CHUCKY! After watching that scene I could no longer unsee it until Wiz erased my memory of seeing it! Chucky the soul example on how to make Good-Guys into Bad-Guys! Chucky: I've gotta new game for you sport, it's called hide the soul and guess what, you're it! DEATH BATTLE Flippy is happily playing hide and seek with the other animals and notices two other animals playing with a Good-Guy doll, then suddenly he hears a woodpecker pecking on a tree. The sound reminds him of the war and wakes up Flippy's evil counterpart. He quickly gets to work on slaughtering all happy tree friends. He starts to walk away when he hears a voice behind him. ???: Hi Dee Ho! Ha!Ha!Ha! Flippy turns to look at the doll, he picks it up and takes a look at the battery compartment! But the doll doesn't have any batteries! The doll then suddenly turns it's head and speaks! Chucky: Hi I'm Chucky! Wanna play? Flippy gets startled and throws the doll! Chucky stands up and grins at Flippy! Chucky: What's wrong I thought we were going to be friends to the end! FIGHT! Flippy doesn't waste any time and he quickly runs towards Chucky with a knife! Chucky also gets his knife out and counters Flippy's attack, the two start slashing and their knifes cause sparks to fly everywhere! Flippy manages to stab Chucky but stuffing comes out and Chucky is unfazed by this, Flippy takes another swing and cuts chucky in the face, Chucky headbutts Flippy away and takes this time to peel of his fake skin to reveal his stitched up face, he takes an evil look at Flippy and quickly runs to attack him! Flippy starts struggling with Chucky and with his military skills disarms Chucky and stabs him again, but once more stuffing puffs out. Chucky: Are you fucking nuts!Ha!Ha!Ha! You thought that was gonna work again! Chucky keeps making fun of Flippy, but Flippy starts attacking Chucky as he has the upper-hand with his military combat skills. Chucky keeps getting hit again and again by punches! Chucky realizes that Flippy has the superior body build, so he takes a knife and stabs Flippy by the leg! Flippy takes some steps back and pulls out the knife which he then throws at Chucky but his clumsy aim misses Chucky completely. Chucky just laughs as he approaches Flippy! But then Flippy pulls out a gun to Chucky's surprise, and he starts shooting! The bullets push Chucky back, Chucky takes cover by some rocks and he notices that he's bleeding! Chucky: NO! I'm starting to turn into a human again! If I don't end this now I'm fucked! He takes a quick glance at Flippy! Flippy quickly starts shooting again, Chucky takes cover again but he notices a bomb that Flippy had planted so Chucky runs to take cover as more bullets hurt him! He takes cover again and gets some sewing fabric. Flippy starts approaching but Chucky throws a grenade at Flippy while flipping him the bird (get it?)! Flippy rolls to safety, the smoke clears, but he can't see Chucky! Just then Flippy is immobilized and he turns around to find a heavily wounded Chucky standing behind him holding a voo-doo doll resembling Flippy! Chucky: Don't fuck with the Chuck! Chucky knocks out Flippy and takes out his amulet to start the soul transfer! Chucky:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC33-lTYIxo) The ritual ends and now Chucky is in Flippy's body and Flippy is in Chuky's wounded body! Chucky takes the advantages and grabs Flippy's gun and shoots him through the heart, killing him! Chucky: It ain't the size that counts asshole! It's what you do with it! KO! Chucky, now in Flippy's body, is seen killing more happy tree friends! Results Boomstick: So does Flippy win because that's his body? Wiz: No it goes to Chucky, you see while Flippy gains the advantage with his strength speed and combat, Chucky is more clever and his voodoo methods helped him in the battlefield! Not to mention that while both of them have a tendency to repeatedly die, most of Flippy's deaths come from his own doing. Boomstick: Chucky is now your Happy Tree Friend to the end! Wiz: The winner is Chucky Next Time... Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Lucy is escaping her captors' facility (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJD9wSgAXak) A prom night is shown, everyone is happy... Announcer: And the prom king and queen are.. Tommy Ross and Carrie White! Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Keranigma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015